fria pesadilla
by sweeney00x
Summary: una persona por amor,puede formar una obsesion y comete locuras que terminan siendo un grave error, se vuelve una pesadilla y lo unico que quieres es despertar para sentir el alivio...  K2


**Fría pesadilla**

**ATENCION! Este fic contiene escenas fuertes para gente sensible (ok o esa es la idea) , los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla ustedes ya saben el resto. **

**Bueno este es un one shot de K2, esta reflejado un poco (ósea inspirado) en la historia el túnel de Ernesto Sábato (que recientemente murió QEDC) buen escritor. Y no significa que no siga mi otro fic es como un break. ;3 ni modo espero que lo disfruten. Lo que esta en negrita cursiva son los diálogos entre personajes como "tips" **

_La belleza mas fea, si te amo entonces no entiendo lo que es el amor realmente, a veces los sueños pueden significar cosas totalmente opuestas a lo que realmente deseamos y termina siendo una lucha interminable para no caer muerto en vida o peor… matar el amor de tu vida._

Me siento cada día mas vacío, mi corazón se llena de la maldita ira de verte junto a el, eres el chico de mi vida, ni siquiera las putas más codiciadas pueden superar el deseo que siento al estar a tu lado, me da una rabia asquerosa, una mirada intensa me sobrepasa y lo único que quiero es poseerte.

Un hola así es, un hola basta para poder derretirme a tus pies Kyle, un simple saludo y estoy a tu completa devoción.

_**- hola Kenny, ¿Cómo estás? **_

Maldita sea, si lo deseas a el entonces deja de hablarme, deja de dirigirte a mí y deja de iluminarme con esa dulce y despiadada sonrisa arpía de mis más ocultos sentimientos.

_**- aahh? H-hola Kyle, estoy bien gracias. **_

Déjame morir tranquilo de una buena ves, deja caer en mi propia desolación o ¿acaso te gusta verme sufrir en manos de tu amado Stan, ¿que planeas?

_**- siempre tan despistado y supongo que hiciste la tarea de matemáticas ¿verdad?**_

Estaré despistado por ti, por tus verdes ojos, por tu tierno sombrero, por tus mechas rojas que caen en tu frente, MALDITA SEA DEJA DE CONTROLAR MI MENTE!

_**- hablando de eso, ¿podrías ayudarme después de clases? **_

Con un simple "si" iluminas mi alma, con un "no" lograras de mi un suicidio…

_**- por supuesto, no quiero que repruebes además ya ayude lo suficiente a Stan y creo que le quedo más que claro, no tendré inconveniente. **_

BINGO! Si fuera real, si tan solo pudiera despertar, pero mi pesadilla siempre es la misma o no me digas que yo nunca fui ajeno a tu amistad con Stan, claro nunca se dieron cuenta de que yo daría la vida por ustedes, mas por ti (aunque ya lo hice varias veces) nunca recuerdan al Kenny valeroso, solo recuerdan al Kenny bastardo que se acostaba con todas.

_**- genial, entonces en la biblioteca te veo. **_

Me acostaba con todas porque no lograba satisfacer este puto vacío… pero ya no mas hoy serás solo, mío, mío y de nadie más ni siquiera de tu amigo. MIO!

_**- bien. **_

Hoy, lograre lo que más me ha robado mis pensamientos, y tan solo el toque de una campana es lo que nos diferencia. Segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, hora tras hora y al fin.

(Suena la campana)

Llego la hora…

Te veo, me saludas, nos acercamos y a medida que pasa el tiempo nos adentramos más en ese pasillo donde al fin seremos uno.

_**- ¿te pasa algo? Kenny… **_

Inocentemente me preguntas y yo solo sonrió, te tomo del brazo y te llevo al baño…

_**- ¿Por qué me traes aquí? Íbamos a la biblioteca ¿lo recuerdas?**_

No te respondo, quizás mi fría sonrisa te llena de dudas, pero claro soy tu amigo de la infancia, nunca sospecharías de mi o ¿sí?

- _**Kenny … KENNY! Respóndeme que haces **_

Lamentaras el día en el que "El" se volvió tu mejor amigo, lamentaras el día en que te volviste tan hermoso, lamentaras el día en el que me enamoraste.

_**- k-Kenny suéltame… por favor no hagas nada. (Gimes) **_

Estás conmigo en ese rincón de aquel baño desolado, ningún alma, todos ya se fueron y tus gritos no los escuchara ese chico de pelo negro que tanto amas, te tengo a mi merced, a mi total disposición, seré un obsesivo pero es tu culpa.

_**- tranquilo, no te dolerá. **_

Es lo único que susurro en tu oído, logro un leve temblor en tu suave cuerpo y aprovecho de meter mis frías manos por debajo de tu linda ropa, pero es más linda fuera de ti.

_**- Kenny por favor suéltame, ¿que me haces? Suéltame mierda! **_

Gritas de desesperación, pero yo solo te beso, todo tu cuerpo ahora es mío, te beso completamente…

_**- Kenny! **_

Callare tus gritos con un dulce y profundo beso, ya que lo peor se aproxima luego… comienzo por arrancar tus ropas y tú solo gimes de placer, lentamente paso mi lengua por tu esquicito torso, tu cuello y mis uñas presionan tu delicada piel.

_**- ghm Kenny por favor, basta bas-taa. **_

Te llenas de placer, de sufrimiento y yo solo te tranquilizo en el momento, lentamente te quito la parte de abajo y forcejeas por impedirlo, pero si te opones te dañare más mientras te niegues. Veo caer tus lágrimas y créeme que la culpa vuelve cada vez más negro mi corazón, ya no puedo parar...perdón, perdóname.

_**- K-Kenny, por favor d-déjame, ha hare lo que sea pero no s-sigas, por favor… (comienzas a llorar) **_

- lo lamento, pero el deseo me llena y mi amor por ti me oscurece…

Estas completamente desnudo ante mí y yo introduzco mi virilidad sin preguntar, tus gemidos me sobre estimulan y me obligan a aumentar el ritmo, ha hacerte gritar mi nombre, ha colocarte contra la pared y robarme tu virginidad…

_**- Kyle, perdón… **_

Tu solo clavas la mirada en mis fríos ojos azules y con eso me dejas en claro que me odias… pero no puedo evitar tu sabor, no puedo evitar tu inocencia y apenas llegamos al orgasmo juntos… no puedo evitar los deseos de matarte.

Los minutos… vuelven a pasar, te encuentras en un rincón llorando, y yo simplemente me lavo las manos, tiemblas y lentamente te vistes.

_**- ya termina el trabajo… (lo dices de manera directa)**_

Mis ojos se abren completamente al escuchar esas palabras.

_**- tu me deseas, me deseas de una manera enferma y asquerosa, la única manera de que estés feliz es terminado el trabajo. (balbuceas pero seguro de ti mismo) **_

Me acerco lentamente a tu cuerpo, impactado no te movías con rapidez… solo volviste a clavar tu mirada.

_**- sé que siempre me amaste, sé que esto tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir y yo solo te provoque… **_

Debe ser una pesadilla, debe ser un sueño, esto no puede ser así, esto es un grave error. Podría asegurar que estas delirando, pero no.

_**- Kenny (lenta y temblorosamente te levantas) te-te amo… **_

Me acerco, junto mi cuerpo al tuyo y beso tus labios…

_**- yo también te amo… **_

Saco lentamente de mi bolsillo, una navaja y como estaba estipulado la clavo en tu cuerpo, directamente en tu vientre. Comienzas a nublar la vista y pierdes el equilibrio, no la quito hasta que está completamente clavada y esas lindas gotas caen… caen como las lágrimas de mi cara.

Caen como tu cuerpo inerte, simplemente vuelvo a clavar la navaja, una y otra y otra vez, en tu cuello, en tus brazos y en tus lindas manos, termino con todo lo que es de ti y cortada a cortada disfruto de tu muerte. Ya no respondes y yo estaba completamente empapado por ese líquido carmesí… esto fue un error, un verdadero error de amor.

****despierto****

¿era un sueño? A la realidad, Comienzo a sudar frio y me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro aparentemente es el mío, mi cuerpo tiembla ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? No era más que un sueño y una mano toman la mía temblorosa…

_**- ¿te encuentras bien? Kenny… **_

Tu, estas vivo, que alivio.

_**- fue solo una pesadilla Kyle, no te preocupes vuelve a dormir. **_

_**- ok ,es que me preocupe… **_

Besaste mis labios, y volviste a tu dulce sueño, quizás mas lindo que el mío, pues note tu sonrisa en la oscuridad.

_**- te amo Kyle.**_

_**- yo también Kenny… (Me respondiste somnoliento) **_

Si un error, porque ¿Cómo podría ser yo capaz de matar a la persona que amo? Un simple sueño, una fría pesadilla.

**Listo! ¿Qué les pareció?, bueno de repente me dio por volver a mis raíces y escribir algo trágico, gótico y un poco cruel (si fui cruel con Kyle, pero no me golpeen) ni modo, aun no estoy segura si seguiré publicando one shot con Kenny de principal y con este mismo sentido es una idea quizás si, así que lo dejare como un "terminado" relativo. Bueno espero sus mensajes y ustedes díganme si sigo publicando de este tipo de historias saludos Bye. **

**Pd: en el caso de que siga estas historias no significa que abandone mi otra historia inicial, ya lo dije pero solo por las dudas :B **


End file.
